


A Duet For You And I

by Fabelhaft (Blue_Blood_Monarch)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Musician, M/M, Music, Musician Merlin, Musicians, Pianist Merlin, Piano, celloist lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft
Summary: Merlin had always loved the piano, ever since he had first laid eyes upon one as a boy. It had been a grand piano, and Merlin's eyes had grown as wide as saucers and had demanded to play it. Hunith had laughed, but promised that he could have lessons and come back to play it if he promised to behave.He'd solemnly agreed, swearing to himself that he would master the beautiful beast before him, that he would show his mother how good he could be.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	A Duet For You And I

Each note was a swell on the ocean, washing everything else out with its lull until nothing existed outside of the music. It soared in the air, swooping and rising with each passionate press of key and pedal. It filled him, igniting a familiar, but no less consuming, fire within him, until it flowed  _ through _ him, leaving him nothing more than a conduit through which the music flowed.

By the time the final notes were ringing, crystal clear and hanging heavy in the air, his chest was heaving, hair damp and curling at his nape. He was grinning, though, from ear to ear. He had never played so viscerally before, so  _ passionate _ . 

With a bow, he exited the stage, still beaming. Not even the stares of the other musicians could dampen his mood as he walked into the dressing rooms, could reach the part of him that cowered under their scrutiny.

He had out-played every single one of them tonight, and he felt like he was on top of the world, soaring, just like his music had been.

He leant against a wall, listening to the muffled sound of the next musician's playing. It was beautiful, elegant and precise, but lacked an emotional connection. His smile widened. He was under no threat tonight. That was the best he had ever played, and he knew he would be accepted. It thrummed in his blood, sang in his bones. He had never been as certain about anything in his life as he was about this.

"That was remarkable," came a soft, almost awed voice.

He turned his head, letting his smile soften. "Thank you."

"I'm Lance," the stranger added, shuffling his file underneath his armpit so that he could offer a hand to shake. His other, he noticed, was gripped firmly around the neck of a cello.

"Merlin." He had a firm grip, fingers almost as long as Merlin's, though noticeably broader. "That's a beautiful cello," he offered, nodding to the instrument. "Have you been yet?"

Lance's smile was nervous. "No, I'm next. I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance. I don't think I've ever been moved quite like I was by that."

Merlin felt his cheeks warm. "Thank you. I was so nervous, but when I got up there… it's like nothing else existed except me and my music."

Lance's smile turned knowing. "The world just seems to fall away," he agreed. "I only regret that I have to perform so soon after you. You cast a long shadow."

Merlin shook his head. "It's not my shadow you need to be focused on," he reminded him. 

Lance smiled. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

Merlin had always loved the piano, ever since he had first laid eyes upon one as a boy. It had been a grand piano, and Merlin's eyes had grown as wide as saucers and had demanded to play it. Hunith had laughed, but promised that he could have lessons and come back to play it if he promised to behave.

He'd solemnly agreed, swearing to himself that he would master the beautiful beast before him, that he would show his mother how good he could be.

And he had. He'd excelled through his lessons, progressing through the grades until he'd finally reached this point. The Juilliard auditions. The moment he'd been longing for since he knew what Juilliard  _ was. _

He had never gone long without playing his piano, a beaten up thing his mum had bought him for Christmas one year. It was both his friend and enemy, but he loved it. Loved it's elegance, it's beauty, it's complexity

But.

_ But _ .

Seeing Lance with his cello cradled between his knees was like seeing a priest in prayer. His fingers were reverent as they danced across the fretboard, the bow moving in smooth, perfect motions. 

It was a gentle, warm sound that wormed its way into his chest and settled around his heart. It was captivating, the slope of his slightly furrowed forehead, the slight curve to his lips, the curve of his neck emphasised by his bowed head. 

Merlin’s breath caught, a hitch in his throat that did nothing to distract him from the sight before him.

(All he wanted to do was get out there and play beside this man. His mind whirled with the possibilities- alone they were incredible. Together, they could be revolutionary)

Lance finished with a flourish, sending Merlin a cheeky grin. "Let me buy you coffee?"

And, really, how could he be expected to say no?


End file.
